


Bring You Down To Your Knees

by AvyPatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cuz I get bored easily, Discussion of a fic, King Derek Hale, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Royalty, That's probably never going to get written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyPatty/pseuds/AvyPatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not truly appreciate the thing until it has been taken from you.</p><p>This is exactly what happens with King Derek and Stiles but with a lot more fluff and angst involved.</p><p>Also, apparently, there's such a thing as magical rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Down To Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I take full credit for each and every mistake.
> 
> This work is purely fictional and is written only for your and my entertainment.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

Okay, so Derek is a king. His father died when he was fourteen and he ruled his country ever since, as the youngest King in the history. Maybe Laura was his twin sister but he was like 5 minutes older. Everyone fears and respect him in equal parts but he's the fairest king of his time when it comes to his people and his country. He's also in love with Scott's, his advisor who's always challenging him and pushing him to be better, brother, Stiles. And Stiles is in love with him too but they're not actually together. 

After the disaster that was Kate Argent, that almost cost him his entire country, Derek couldn't let himself be with another human being. He dedicated his life for his people after all and he can't fail them, not again. Stiles was not in the palace when the whole Kate thing happened but he heard stories and those stories were enough to give him nightmares so he didn't push Derek. The guy has every reason to be distrustful and withdrawn like that. And besides, having Derek as his friend is much better than not having him at all. After his mom was murdered, Stiles learned to live with whatever the universe decides to give him. Even though at times when ruling the country and outside negotiations are being particularly hard on his King, all Stiles want to do is wrap his arms around Derek and make the whole world disappear just so he can wipe off that scowl off his lover's face. So it won't become permanent. Not a lot of people saw it but when Derek smiles, a full smile with teeth and everything, it's breathtaking. 

One day Physician Deaton, he's always in and out of the palace and Derek suspects that he doesn't even have a job there but he helped Cora once when she was really sick and no other physician knew how to treat her, that was of course before Kate killed her and the rest of his entire family, so he let him be, gave him and Stiles matching rings with old diamonds and gold. The old man said that they were for protection and strength but Derek didn't believe in superstition and spirits. He put it on anyway because it looked ancient and pretty and he loved old accessories. And how could Stiles waste an opportunity to have a link of protection like that between him and his Derek, he put it on, too and smiled goofily at Derek and Derek rolled his eyes back, but fondly.

So one day Derek and Stiles, among other people, Derek can't go anywhere alone, after all, have an accident or maybe they were ambushed when they were traveling to another country for a treaty negotiation or something like that. Derek survives, almost unscratched, because he's a werewolf or maybe he just wasn't hit that hard or because he was the first priority of all of the guards, but Stiles doesn't. Stiles dies that day and Derek felt his heart break harder than that day his entire family was wiped out because Stiles? Stiles was all he had left. Stiles was his haven. He was his anchor. He was the only one that managed to make him smile after everything that happened in his life. He was his best friend. He was his lover. He was his family. He was his everything. And that was taken away from him, too, just like everything else was. 

Derek screamed and howled at the darkest night of his life with Stiles' lifeless body in his arms. The guards and the king's associates cried silently because Stiles was annoying and he never shut up but he was loyal and funny and fiercely protective of everyone in the palace, from the king to the maids, and they all loved him. A few days later, Derek went up and down swearing the Stiles was still alive, that he could feel it. His Stiles was alive. But no one believed him, not even Scott nor Stiles' father, who was the Royal guard's captain. 

He demand to see Stiles's body anyway and had a fight with the captain because the cap just wants his dead son to rest in peace. But Derek is the king and he overrules the cap's orders, even though he hates doing it, hates abusing his powers like this, especially when it hurts the people close to him and the captain is close to him, he was there when Derek's father died and again when the rest of his family died, he guided him through his toughest times and he never wished to hurt him but he just knew that Stiles is not there, not in his coffin. And it's true when they dig up Stiles' coffin, it's empty. 

After that Derek was so hell bend on finding his Stiles that he almost lost his country, again. Maids were walking down the hallways murmuring how their King has gone insane with grief and pain, Derek was starting to have panic attacks and running out of meeting and gatherings because he couldn't get the image of Stiles out of his head, couldn't stop the sound of his laughter from echoing around him but then there was Stiles, entering the room loudly like he always did in the past, standing there looking pale and skinny and tired but very much alive. 

Derek couldn't take it anymore and he dropped down to his knees, the most powerful and ruthless King of the time was down on his knees, with tears streaming down his face as he kept gasping his lover's name. And suddenly Stiles was there, too, right in front of him, on his knees, his hands caressing Derek's face and hair, wiping at his tears, whispering "It's okay, Derek. It's okay. I'm here. I'm okay. I'm right here, love" and Derek only sobbed harder, because Stiles was here. Stiles was alive. His sun was back. He was crying, too. 

The King cupped his lover's face in his hands with the utmost care, fearing that if he put too much pressure, Stiles might break or disappear, and pressed their lips together, softly but firmly. It was wet and sloppy and uncoordinated but perfect because they were both laughing and grinning too widely for it to be anything else and Stiles was here. 

That night after Stiles told him everything, about how Physician Deaton took him in and treated him until he brought him back to life with the help of The Rings of Protection and Strength, Derek made The Miracle Worker the official headmaster of the Royal Physicians, give him a medal and an impressive piece of land. 

Later on words travelled around the kingdom about how their King loved a man so much that he felt the man's life in his very bones, about how that man loved their King so much that he came back from the dead just for him, about how their powerful love brought their King and the man down to their knees. On the day of their wedding, it rained for the first time in the past three years, It was a sign of hope, of prosperity, of new beings and most importantly, a sign of a new life. It didn't hurt that Derek's people loved Stiles almost as much as Derek himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Any type of criticism is welcomed and I will most likely reply to all of your comments. Every new Kudos bring a smile to my face.
> 
> If you see any spelling or grammatic mistakes, please feel free to inform me and I promise to look into it. If you think there are other mistakes, please inform me of that too.
> 
> This is my first time publishing a Teen Wolf fanfiction so tell me what you think.
> 
> Also friends. I like making new friends
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
